Seed Factor
by ice flow
Summary: In a world where conception is difficult for the human race and believed to require a certain particular potion. Where blonds are the most potent and fertile of them all. Where does this leave Jirou? AtoJi.


**Title**: Seed Factor  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Sci-fi  
**Rating**: R/NC-17  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Warnings**: PWP that wasn't meant to be PWP for once  
**Summary**: In a world where conception is difficult for the human race and believed to require a certain particular potion. Where blonds are the most potent and fertile of them all. Where does this leave Jirou? AtoJi.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do you ppl really need to ask anymore? -stares pointedly at text below-

* * *

**Note**: This was meant to be a heck of a lot longer, but I forgot the middle part--aka, the part right after this--even though I remember what the ending was supposed to be like. This is actually just the prologue. But since I can't remember the connecting parts, well, a PWP with a really long explanation and intro is what I ended up with. lol. I think you people can tell where it's going.

* * *

**==Tell me what you think~== **

* * *

Jirou cried out as he slammed against the cold metal wall and fell onto the bed provided in the room.

"Have fun." The man who had thrown him sneered before walking away.

He just had to have been the special one of the family, didn't he. The only one to have blond hair. They didn't even know why he came out with blond hair, much less blond with blue eyes. A much more valuable target. Yes, target. In this age and time, the human race had difficulty producing children. Or so they all believed. Jirou really doubted that that was the case. It had started thirty-some years ago when some power-hungry CEO had started advertising his products to the wealthy. It was a nutritious serum that would allow people to better carry and deliver babies. It would keep the fetus healthy, and at no risk of miscarriages. The serum, when taken for a month before the baby's conception, would cause the woman's body to be more accommodating to the fetus or the man's semen to be more potent, ensuring a strong, and healthy pregnancy.

Over time, however, the serum had left just the ranks of the wealthy and had spread out to the middle classes, and soon, people all believed that the serum was required in order to have a baby. It became in high-demand for those who could afford it, ad sometimes even to those who could not. The only problem was the secret ingredient of the serum: body fluids from blonds. More specifically, body fluids secreted from the sex organs.

Of course, this meant nothing to females, since all it did was increase the desirability of blonde women, but for the males, it was a different story. The secret ingredient was semen from blond males, since semen was much more easily collected than vaginal fluids from women. There were no problems in the beginning when demand was low, but when everyone wanted the serum, it became a problem. Paying people to donate was no longer an option. They would never collect enough to make the serum, and so, the disappearances began. No one noticed too much of a pattern at first, but when they did, it had already leaked out that blond males were the source of the serum, and so, the authorities were hesitant to continue the investigations. They all rightly assumed that the CEO was the one behind all the kidnappings, but they did not want to turn him in. They were all dependent on the serum too, afterall.

Sure, there were those who did not believe that the serum was required, and they were right in their belief, considering that they still managed to reproduce, but when news came of a pregnant male, they were all thrown into chaos. Apparently if a male took the serum on a daily basis, was often anally penetrated and released in, his body would eventually become receptive to carrying a child. These cares were not oten, but they did occur. It was an astonishing discovery. But this only cemented the idea that the serum was required for reproduction in the general populace's minds.

And so, blond males were no longer safe. The adults learned to dye their hair to hide, but many were still caught. People were offered reward money if they turned in a blond male, no matter what age, as long as they were not already old men and impotent. But that meant that children were not safe either. They were easy targets. They would be kidnapped and placed in centers where they would grow and eventually be added to the pool of 'donors.' Blond haired males with blue eyes were also considered to be more valuable and pure, earning the people who turned them in even more money. The government had become a warped, and twisted dictatorship, controlled by the CEO who had started it all.

And Jirou managed to pull the short end of the stick. His mother had once warned him to be careful, to not let anyone see him, but what did he do? He got caught. His family had abandoned him last month, finally fed up with trying to protect him and stressing out over hiding him. It didn't help that his hair didn't accept the dyes as well as it should have. It began to leak when he sweated, to drip off in the sun, which meant that he had to constantly hide and hole himself up in the house. His parents had left him enough to last him until he graduated from high school in two years and until he found a job, but apparently, one of his neighbors had ratted him out or something after making sure that the rest of his family wouldn't be returning.

He'd only heard rumors about this place. This place that he was taken to. He heard that the guards tormented and tortured the prisoners, that they had some machine that would forcefully extract stuff from him. He didn't really know what they would be extracting, since his family had kept him mostly in the dark about the situation. They kept giving him pitying looks and avoiding the subject. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

He sighed as he curled up into a ball on the mattress. He noticed that it was quite a....nice mattress, considering how soft the sheets were. Except, there was a hole in the middle of the bed that seemed to lead into some kind of pot. Strange.

Then the door opened.

Atobe fumed as he stalked down the hallways. The guards and servants working at the facility quickly moved out of his way as he approached. He was angry that his father had chosen such an underhanded method to get his son to get involved with his....activities.

Personally, he was disgusted with what his father was doing, kidnapping people just to make money, just because of their hair color. He wondered if he would've become one of those victims if he had been born blond. His mother was one of the blond mistresses, afterall. He had dark silver hair, however. In any case, he had long since refused to take part in his father's schemes, and the old man had agreed. He should've known that it was just a ruse to keep him docile. He recalled the argument just minutes ago.

_"Keigo, how would you like to have a virgin to play with?" _

_Keigo raised an eyebrow. To play with? Just what was his father thinking? "I do not require the services of any...whore, you hired. Just because Ore-sama has not yet found someone worthy of his attentions yet does not mean that he is incompetent." _

_His father ignored him and turned around in his seat, facing the monitor. He clicked a few buttons before drawing up the screen of a surveillance camera to one of the 'extraction' rooms. Keigo caught sight of a petite blond huddled on the mattress. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" Atobe demanded. _

_"I want you to break this one in. You'll be doing the extraction this time. I want a full bucket by tomorrow morning. Enjoy your eighteenth birthday present." His father smirked. _

_Atobe stared incredulously at his father. Was he serious? "I told you that I wanted no part of your atrocities! I refuse to do this." He spat out before whirling on his heel and heading towards the door. _

_"Ah ah ah. If you don't do it, I'm going to get Jack on this case." Atobe froze. Jack was a huge man with psychotic tendencies who enjoyed torturing his victims as he raped them. The man would probably end up killing that boy. In fact, he would not wish the man on anyone. _

_His father stood up and stared more closely at the screen. "It's a shame, isn't it. The boy looks quite young and delicate. He's probably never even experienced anything remotely like sex before, especially if he was as well hidden as our informant said he was." _

_Atobe gritted his teeth. His father was attempting to manipulate him and corner him, and sadly, it was working. "Fine. I'll do it." _

_His father smirked triumphantly. "Good. You have an hour to get down there before I send Jack." _

_"You are not leaving that surveillance camera on while I am in there." Atobe said coldly to his father. He was not going to have sex with his father as a witness. That was just wrong on so many different levels. _

_His father frowned. "Fine, I'll turn off the audio, but visuals stay on. I won't know if you're doing what you're supposed to otherwise." _

_Atobe did not bother responding. He turned sharply on his heel and slammed the door as he exited. _

When he reached the door of the cell, he sent the guard scurrying away with a glare. "Leave. Do not bother Ore-sama."

"Y-yes, sir!" The guard ran off in terror at the look in the heir's eyes.

Atobe ran a hand threw his hair, slightly mussing it up before he unlocked and opened the door to the small cell. As he let the heavy metal door slam shut, he stared in front of him at the figure watching him. The blond boy was more petite than he had realized from on screen. Delicate, definitely delicate. As he walked up to the boy and stood in front of him, the blond didn't even shift. The boy merely looked up at him straight in the eyes.

Atobe could see the confusion and innocence in those wide eyes. It made him feel even guiltier for what he was about to do. "Do you know what I'm going to be doing?"

The blond boy shook his head hesitantly. "No..."

Atobe sighed. "I'm going to have to fuck you, but I'll try to be gentle."

"....what?"

Now he was annoyed. "I'm going to have to have sex with you."

"...what's sex?"

Atobe's jaw dropped. Now he just felt like a dirty old pervert. The boy didn't even know what sex was? Just how old was he? "How old are you?"

"Sixteen going on seventeen in a few months."

".....and you don't know what sex is."

"....should I?"

Atobe stayed quiet. He had to start soon or his father was going to send Jack down instead, but he didn't really want the boy to go into this knowing nothing. Then the speaker in the room rang out. "Keigo, if you don't start soon, I'm getting Jack. I don't care that it's not yet an hour yet if you're just going to keep staring at that boy. I want to see you roughly fucking that blond and collecting for me or I'll get Jack to do it instead. He gets the job done thoroughly."

He snarled at his father's attempt to rush him. Fine. He looked at the blond. "What's your name?"

"Jirou."

"I apologize for what I have to do next." He said as he discarded his shirt and pants as a wide-eyed Jirou watched, before he pushed the boy down onto the bed and stripped the boy's shirt off. He forced a kiss to the boy's shocked lips before the boy began to struggle.

"H-hey! Stop! What are you doing?" Jirou protested, breaking off the kiss as the man began to work on his pants.

"What I have to, to keep you safe from that mad rapist." Atobe replied as he sucked on Jirou's neck, trying to distract the boy. He ran his hand over the boy's member, silently marveling at how smooth the boy's skin was. The boy moaned as his hand touched his sensitive privates, flushing and panting.

Atobe stared down at the boy underneath him for a moment, taking in the image of the white, milky smooth skin, the flushed cheeks, the legs spread as his hand continued to fondle the boy. He moved his hand lower to the sacs below the cock and lightly tugged at them, earning himself a gasp and a loud moan of pleasure from the boy. Aroused and curious at the boy's sensitivity, he slipped his hand further down and ran it over the tiny hole of the boy's anus before slipping one in. The boy gasped and seemed bewildered for a bit before crying out in pleasure as Atobe's finger managed to prod at his prostate. Seeing the blond writhe underneath him only caused his cock to harden even more as he quickly slipped another two fingers inside the boy to stretch him. He knew he didn't have much time, however, knowing that his father disapproved of making the 'donors' comfortable.

Jirou couldn't believe how quickly everything moved. First it was just innocent talking, and the next thing he knew, the other boy--no, he looked more like a man with his stature--was touching his most private parts. When he felt the fingers enter him, he knew that there really shouldn't have been anything in there at all, but then they hit that one spot inside of him that made him see stars, and then he couldn't figure out why they shouldn't have been there in the first place. Then he felt something large and hard prodding at his entrance. He looked down to see the man's cock positioned to enter him, and while he felt horror at seeing the large size of the man's penis, he couldn't help but anticipate how the large organ would feel inside of him. Would it be even better than those fingers?

Jirou gasped and screamed in pain when the cock breached his virgin opening and slowly slid inside of him. It was so big and large and hard and it was ripping him apart as it roughly slid into his untouched channel. But then it hit that one spot that brought him so much pleasure, and he decided that yes, it was definitely even better than those fingers.

Atobe couldn't help but only feel more aroused at the boy's reactions. Sure, he felt guilty and wrong that he was taking this innocent boy's virginity, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care less about that. All he could focus on was the fact that his cock was being squeezed so tightly by the boy's velvety tight channel that he could barely move. He groaned in pleasure as he continued to slide into the hot orifice. "Fuck, you are tight." He panted as he settled the entirety of his cock inside of the small body.

Then he began to move, sliding out slowly before surging back into the tight entrance in one swift snap of his hips. He drove hard into the boy repeatedly. The boy screamed in pleasure and writhed beneath him so much that he couldn't help but move faster, roughly plowing into the pliable hole, most definitely deflowering that virgin hole. He thrust harder and harder as pleas escaped from the boy's lips, almost losing himself in his pleasure, but then he remembered what he was supposed to do and quickly flipped the boy over onto all fours before plunging back inside that heaven. Then the entrance constricted, indicating that the boy had released. Keigo had turned him around just in time for the boy to cum into the bucket strategically built into the bed.

Jirou couldn't help but cry out repeatedly as that large sex organ invaded his body, it thrust in and out of him roughly, striking his prostate with every thrust. It drove itself deep inside his body; he didn't know where the tip ended inside of him, but he knew that it was somewhere very deep inside of him. It only felt bigger and longer when it was inside of him, despite how long and thick it already looked as it exited. He felt overwhelmed by the surges of thick, solid flesh into his untouched body. Vaguely, he thought that he should probably feel disgusted at the violation, but he couldn't bring himself to hate what it was doing to him, not when it was bringing him so much pleasure.

When he couldn't take it anymore, the man flipped him over onto his hands and knees before plunging right back into him harshly, causing him to cum hard. He screamed as he released, it was almost painful how much he let out. He sobbed in relief as it left him, but he could feel the cock inside of him push even deeper, and moaned again as it continued to jerk in and out of him. The man behind him continued to furiously thrust in and out of his body. Jirou could feel the cock practically rubbing him raw as the man sped up. He cried out again when he felt hot liquid shooting inside of him. It shocked another orgasm out of his body, before settling in his stomach, warming him. But still, the man on top of him didn't stop.

Despite already cumming inside of the petite boy, Atobe felt himself instantly grow hard again. Jirou's channel kept contracting around his cock, squeezing it so that every time he even attempted to leave, he only wanted to bury himself inside the boy again. The blond's mewls of pleasure and cries as he fucked him were addicting. The boy was just so tight and felt so good around his cock that he couldn't stop. He thrust in and out of the boy harshly until the boy released a third time, this time, drawing a release from him too, as he groaned his satisfaction.

It was at that moment that he didn't care what his father said, but he was going to keep this blond. Jirou was just too innocent to leave to the mercy of just anyone here. And to tell the truth, he was feeling quite a bit attached to the boy already. He pulled out of the tight body, watching his cum drip down pale thighs as Jirou held his position and panted in exhaustion. He quickly dressed himself and dressed Jirou. He could hear his father angrily asking him what he was doing, but he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his father was such a pervert that he'd watch his own son have sex. He grabbed the bucket inside the hole in the bed, before he tugged the tired Jirou with him to the door and pulled him out of the cell.

Atobe quickly walked to the elevator, dragging Jirou with him. Halfway there, he noticed that Jirou wasn't doing too well, limping and stumbling behind him, so he quickly scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him bridal styled to the elevator. Jirou squeaked in surprise at the sudden change in altitude, while the servants and guards looked on in curiousity at the heir's peculiar behavior. Atobe ignored them and inserted the key that would bring them straight to his penthouse. His father lived below it with all his mistresses.

When the elevator opened, Atobe briskly walked to his bedroom and dropped Jirou on top of his enormous bed. Jirou merely stared in confusion as the heir closed the door and stalked back over to the bed.

"May I?" The heir purred seductively as he rested a large hand on Jirou's upper thigh.

Jirou blushed furiously at the question, realizing what the heir wanted. "I-If you tell me your name?" He shyly bargained.

Atobe laughed. "Of course. Atobe Keigo, at your service." He leaned forward, bending Jirou backwards under he was hovering over the blond again. The blond merely reached up and hooked his arms around the heir's neck before closing his eyes. Atobe smirked at how willing the blond was as he continued to ravish the blond on his bed.

* * *

**Please Read and Review~! **


End file.
